Eighteen Clues
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Another adorable Emaya one shot! Emily has a special game for Maya on her birthday that leads to the most memorable birthday that Maya has ever had.


_Hey guys! Just another adorable Emaya one shot! I have been coming up with a lot of cute ideas, hope you enjoy!_

Maya woke up early that morning around 5:30. She yawned and let her eyes adjust to the darkness and when they did, she saw a rose on her dresser. She smiled and walked over to it, seeing there was a note attached. _"Happy birthday beautiful! I won't be seeing you much today, but you'll have plenty of help for this game! You'll need all the notes except for this one and the next, have fun! Xoxo, Emily." _Maya groaned. Emily had told her she had a lot planned for her birthday. She didn't even know how Emily had managed to get roses, seeing as how her birthday was in December. Maya brushed her hair, threw on her outfit for the day, and pulled on her boots. She walked downstairs expecting to see her parents. Instead the St. Germain house was quiet and another single red rose lay on the table. _"OK, time for the game! You need to find all the roses! Clues to where the next rose is are on each card, and the last card you get will help you crack the code. Make one wish after each rose you find! (This one's easy, but don't expect them all to be!) First clue: Some are red, some are blue, all have four wheels, and they're made just for you! Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya giggled. Of course her parents were in on this with Emily, and she wouldn't be surprised if half the school was involved. She walked out to her car and saw another rose on her dashboard with another note, and this time there was a little number one in the corner. _"Don't end up getting too happy that these are easy, because they won't be for long! There are 18 total! Second clue: This room always makes you smile, even if a certain red headed enemy is there as well ;) Xoxo, Emily." _Maya grinned. She knew that this meant the music room. Emily hadn't given her anything hard yet, but if she knew her girlfriend, the fun was just getting started. Maya tucked the note in her pocket, sped to school and quickly made her way to the music room, which was for once deserted. She saw a rose tucked in the strings of a beautiful, brand new, white electric guitar with a note that had a number two in the corner. _"I'm being nice on your birthday, so I decided to give you a few presents on the way to the final surprise. Since you spent an hour looking at this guitar I hope you like it. Anyway, time for the clue: I would bet all of my money on her to win! And if I didn't she'd rip me to shreds, while her two followers would help her hide the body. Xoxo, Emily." _Maya grinned at the guitar, tucked the note away, and went to find Spencer. When she did the taller girl simply smirked and handed her another rose. _"Alright smarty pants. Since I love you, I'll go easy on you this time. Even if you want to hurl the food, it's a nice place to hang out. Or in our case to make out ;) lol. Xoxo, Emily." _Maya giggled at the memory and made her way to the cafeteria, which was also empty. "Geez, did the girl get the whole school in on this?" Maya wondered aloud. _"That one was easy. I hope you're ready for a hard one: We met a good friend here who promised not to tell. Xoxo, Emily." _Maya stood thinking for a moment. "We met a good friend here… who promised not to tell?" she asked herself. After a few more minutes it finally dawned on her that Emily meant the janitor and the supply closet. She laughed and walked to the closet, opening the door and smiling at the rose. _"Hey! You found it! Hope you didn't take too long- and Frank says hi as well as happy birthday! Anyways, here you go: I swear, sometimes he puts himself to sleep, but at least he's good looking. Of course, not as good looking as you babe ;) Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya laughed. She walked to Ezra's classroom, which was completely empty. "I was told to give you this when you arrived," he laughed, handing her a rose. "Do you have any clue how she managed to do this?" Maya asked. Ezra simply smirked. "I don't have the authority to tell you, strict order," he teased. Maya groaned and looked at the note. _"She has, or at least had, the ability to make me laugh and also pull my hair out, but at least she doesn't have the mind of a horny teenage boy. Xoxo, Emily." _Instantly Maya knew that this note was referring to Aria, so she went to find the brunette girl. When she did Aria simply handed her a rose and winked. "Good luck figuring out the code at the end," Aria grinned and walked away. _"He knows how to have fun, make people laugh, and suspect him for any mischief that goes on around this place. Xoxo, Emily." _That only narrowed it down a little, so it took Maya some time to realize that this note was about Noel. She sought out her bandmate and found him in the courtyard. "Hey, having fun?" he asked. Maya sighed. "Yeah, but this is taking forever and these clues make no sense," she groaned. He chuckled and handed her the next rose. "They will in the end. Oh, and this comes with this one," he smiled, handing her a small box with a necklace inside. It was shaped like a heart and had a small "E+M" engraved on it. Maya smiled and accepted the gift. "You are to wear it all day," he instructed. She grinned and put the necklace around her neck before reading the note. _"I wish that this was the place you were always allowed to set foot in, but at least you can now. Xoxo, Emily." _When Maya realized what Emily meant she groaned. "You're telling me I have to go to her house?" she asked herself. She was starting to have a hard time holding onto the roses, so she made a quick stop at her locker and put the roses in it. Maya sighed, but reluctantly walked out to her car and drove to the Field's residence. When she knocked on the door Mrs. Fields answered and smiled at her. "I was instructed to give you this," she grinned, handing Maya a rose. "This game is going on forever!" Maya complained. Mrs. Fields laughed. "I promise you it's worth it," she confirmed. Maya started reading as Mrs. Fields walked back inside. _"Sorry it was far, the final present is worth it. Besides, I need to make sure I have time to get everything in order. Anyways, good luck! You're halfway done babe! And speaking of half way: what's halfway between the history room and the court yard? Xoxo, Emily." _Maya instantly knew Emily was talking about front doors to the school… where there was a garden of fake roses. Maya groaned and drove to school, walking up to the garden. What made it even worse was that the notes had a color pattern- red, orange, green, blue, purple, and the color up next was red. "Great, this should only take three forever's," she grumbled. After about twenty minutes Maya finally spotted the note and the rose that came with it. _"The person who guard this surprise has the fiercest heart, the bravest soul, the quickest temper, the loudest mouth, and the blondest hair. Guess who. BTW, that one was hard wasn't it? ;) Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya grinned. She was glad to have a break from the hard ones and have an easy clue. She quickly found Hanna who smirked at her and handed her the next rose. "This is included," Hanna chuckled, handing Maya a box. When she opened it she saw the new leather jacket that Maya had been wanting forever. "You're to where it until further notice," she informed. Maya slipped the jacket on and read the next note. _"Hope you're liking your presents. Is this game getting old yet? ;) Don't worry, only six more to go, including this one! Here's another easy one: We've had some pretty fun make outs (that often lead to more than that) in tons of these, but the school's was the most risky, and the most fun ;) Xoxo, Emily." _Maya walked out to the parking lot where another rose was lying there. _"Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting to kiss you already! Anyways: I swear, this place is the absolute __best__ place to make out, and do other stuff ;) Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya smirked and made her way to the locker room, where a rose was sticking out of Emily's locker. Even if this game was taking a long time, Maya was enjoying the wild goose chase Emily was sending her on, and it certainly was the most interesting way she had every spent her birthday. _"The next clue is hidden somewhere that although everybody thinks is boring everyone goes. And to narrow it down, at least in every other place we aren't put to sleep by a seventy year old hag. Xoxo, Emily." _Maya smiled and walked to the math room, where a rose was taped to the chalk board with a heart drawn around it. Maya looked around the classroom for a moment. It felt weird being in the room when Mrs. Harold's lessons weren't making her want to rip her ears off and shove them down someone's throat. _"The next clue is somewhere in the school, but you'll have to look pretty hard. I mean, if I had to search the __entire__ basement for one single rose I would be looking pretty hard too ;) Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya groaned loudly. "This girl is driving me out of my mind," she grumbled, reluctantly carrying herself downstairs to the basement, which was for once actually lit. "At least she lit the place," Maya sighed to herself. After about half an hour of searching, she finally found the rose. _"I'll be nice, since it's your special day and all. If I were a __red__ rose, what room would be my favorite? Xoxo, Emily."_ Maya sighed in relief and made her way to the red room where the final rose was. _"I hope that you saved room in your mind to figure out one more clue! There are no more roses, but there __is__ still the code to figure out! Lay all the cards out in numerical order according to the numbers in the top corner. Now here's the riddle: You were born on the sixth of December, and you've been looking at words all day. There's something peculiar about every sixth word of those cards you have ;) Xoxo, Emily."_ After Maya had laid out all of the cards in numerical order, she took a plain sheet of paper and wrote down the sixth word of every card. "Happy birthday my love hope you had fun the final surprise is somewhere in your room," Maya read after she had written it down. She smiled and grabbed the roses from her locker before running to her car and nearly speeding to her house. The lights were still off, and the house was eerily quiet, but there was something different about the house this time. Maya walked up to her room and looked around. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary, but she knew something was up. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. "So did you have fun today?" a familiar voice echoed softly in her eqr. Maya smiled and turned around, kissing Emily softly. "Yes, I did," she answered. "Did you make a wish after every card like you were told?" Emily asked. "Yes. I wished to see you sometime soon," Maya grinned. Emily chuckled and kissed her again. "So are you the big surprise?" Maya laughed, amused. "Well, sort of, there is more though," Emily replied shyly, pointing towards a single rose on Maya's bed. "I thought there were only 18 clues for 18 years?" Maya inquired. Emily blushed. "This one isn't a clue," she answered nervously. Maya picked up the rose which had another note attached to it, but it was on a full piece of lined paper and much longer.

_"__Dear Maya,_

_I hope that you had fun today. It certainly helps to be on the swim team. I pulled a few strings with my coach and she was able to organize the entire thing. I had a lot of fun too, and I really wish that it didn't have to end. Anyways, I hope that I was able to make your 18__th__ birthday really special for you. I only want to make you happy, so I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. And with that said, Maya Anne St. Germain, I need to ask you…" _Maya turned to face Emily. "Ask me… what…" her voice trailed off as she saw Emily down on one knee. "I need to ask you, will you marry me?" she asked. Maya didn't know what to say at first, and when she tried to talk no words came out. The hope in Emily's eyes drained a bit, so Maya quickly grabbed a rose and a card, scribbling yes on it and handing them both to Emily. She grinned and finally Maya found her voice. "Yes," she whispered, throwing her arms around Emily and kissing her repeatedly. "So, was the final surprise worth it?" Emily asked. Maya grinned. "Definitely. And did I ever tell you that I wanted to be proposed to on my birthday?" she asked. Emily pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm… I think I remember you saying something about it," she smirked. Maya grinned back. "Well I think _I _remember something about our legendary make out sessions in quite a few of those notes," Maya teased. Emily grinned and kissed her before saying, "Your wish is my command, my birthday queen."


End file.
